


I Heard Your Prayer

by missjmelville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: Dean hadn’t prayed to Cas in a while, god a lifetime it felt like, but he needed to now, needed to say what he really felt, needed to apologise before it was too late. He takes a breath to calm himself, get his thoughts in order. Half an hour left on the clock, this is it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Heard Your Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S15E09. Prayer Scene. It already has its own tag so I guess I'm not the first who thought of this. I haven't written for SPN in years so of course this ep and this scene are what brought me back.

Dean hadn’t prayed to Cas in a while, god a lifetime it felt like, but he needed to now, needed to say what he really felt, needed to apologise before it was too late. He takes a breath to calm himself, get his thoughts in order. Half an hour left on the clock, this is it.

“Cas, Cas I hope you can hear me, wherever you are it’s not too late,” his voice trembles, soft and sincere, “I should’ve stopped you,” the emotions swirling inside him almost too much to bear but he has to keep going, “You’re my best friend but I just let you go, cos that was easier than admitting I was wrong,” he shudders, takes a deep breath and holds it all close as he continues, hoping beyond hope that Cas can hear him. It’s almost too much, overwhelmed he sinks to his knees in the cold dirt. 

“I… I don’t know why I get so angry, I just, I know that it’s just always been there, and when things go bad, it just, it comes out,” he can’t stop his breath hitching, getting caught in his throat as he tries to get it all out, “and I… I can’t stop it, no matter how bad I want to I just can’t stop it, and I… I forgive you, of course I forgive you,” tears spill down his cheeks, “I’m sorry it took me so long, I’m sorry it took me til now to say it, Cas I’m so sorry.” 

It’s like a weight being lifted off his chest, he takes another deep breath, wiping away his tears, “Man I hope you can hear me, I hope you can hear me,” and he thinks that’s it but before he even starts to move to get back up the last words he wants to say, that he never thought he’d actually say, they just tumble out of him, “I love you Cas, god I always have.”

He holds a shaky hand to his mouth, stifles the gasp that wants to break free, he said it, finally, he said it. “Ok,” he whispers to himself, pushes everything back down where it belongs so he can do his job, so he can keep going, he gets up and he keeps going.

He does find Cas eventually, they’re almost back to the rift and he finds Cas and his heart skips a beat and then continues its thing though now in double time. He tries not to show how affected he is when they hug, but he’s sure Cas knows, Cas always knows. The fact he almost shot Cas is swept aside as they’re reunited, as Cas tells him how he escaped and all through it Dean just, he can’t stop staring. 

He has to be sure though, he has to make sure, just in case, “Okay Cas, I need to say something,” he steels himself to confess again, to apologise again but Cas beats him to it.

“You don’t have to say it, I heard your prayer,” and it’s like everything just finally slots into place, and they don’t have the time, but it’s now or never and Dean can’t live with the regret if he lets this moment pass.

He steps back into Cas’ space and his hands find their way to cup the back of Cas neck, thumbs brushing along his jaw line and he hesitates for just a second but then Cas is moving forward too and the kiss is, well it’s soft and a little awkward but it’s years of love and trust and anger and sadness and everything they’ve been through together in the press of their lips. 

They pull apart reluctantly, god so reluctantly but they don’t have much time left and they for sure are going to continue this later but for now, “Come on, let’s go,” Dean says and is glad his voice doesn’t shake. A cool hand slips into his own and they make their way through the rift together, everything has changed but again, absolutely nothing has changed. 

He smiles at Cas, squeezes his hand softly and then lets go, they have a spell to finish, Sam and Eileen to save, but later, later they’ll have each other.


End file.
